ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax (BATO)
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien planet conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as Ben's archenemy and is the most recurring villain in BATO. He was introduced in Nova Hero to the Rescue! and killed in the very same episode. Personality Vilgax is ruthless, cruel and power-hungry. His primary objective seems to be gaining the Omnitrix so that he can use it to take over the universe. He is known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Galactic Code of conduct, in order to achieve his goals. While stranded on Earth following his defeat at the end of Alien Force, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keeper's Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshipped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet. Background A vicious galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe" Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army capable of transforming into any alien to conquer the universe. Though he originally chased Ben only because of this, and had few concern about his fate once he would get the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, causing his hatred for Ben to grow, so much that, in his last appearances, he seems to want to kill him nearly as much, if not more, as to get the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in several galaxies, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological life form is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. Powers Vilgax's powers include: *'Super Strength:' Vilgax was able to easily crush a mountain. *'Super Durability: '''Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from the Omnitrix's explosion. *'Flight:' Vilgax can fly at high speeds. Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *'Laser Beams: Vilgax can project red laser beams from his eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target. *'''Enhanced Hearing: Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect. *'Wind Breath:' Vilgax has breath so powerful it can cause cyclone-like winds. Weapons In addition to his seemingly organic/physical powers, Vilgax now wears various weapons and equipment, also supposedly taken from champions. These included: * The Ruby Ray of Ulo: A red gemstone mounted on the back of his right hand. this gem could be used as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken people with one shot. According to Vilgax, to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be either immediately killed or defeated. * The Shield of Ziegel: A golden gauntlet on his left hand mounted with a yellow gem, able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect himself. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. He used the gauntlet as a taser, allowing him to touch and shock an intangible oponent. * An unnamed sword that can project energy beams and coat its blade in flames, or crystals able to refract energy blasts such as Chromastone's. Even without the flames or crystal, this sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone's body, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. *'Light Energy Gloves: '''Vilgax once demonstrated the ability to coat his hands in light energy and use them as boxing gloves in ''Ghost Town. Trivia *His name could come from the name of his home planet Vilgaxia. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Squid-like Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Breath Power Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Antagonists